Halo
by BensidyLove
Summary: Regina had finally found her soulmate until his ex-wife was brought back from the dead. Will Regina fight for Robin or just let him go? One-shot set after the season three premiere.


**This is my first ever fic for OUAT. Hopefully you guys love it! I own nothing, but if I did Marian wouldn't even be around.**

* * *

><p>Remember<em> those walls I built?<em>

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

Regina couldn't get the image out of her head. Marian, Robin, and Roland's family hug literally broke her heart. She had fallen in love with Robin _without_ her heart and now she had lost him. She blamed herself for letting another person in. After Daniel, she had vowed to never fall in love with again because she couldn't handle that pain again, but she put herself right back into this painful position. She was walking down Main Street on her way home. She didn't want to be bothered with anything or anyone.

Before she turned the corner, she heard someone yell out her name.

"Regina! Wait!"

She stopped walking but didn't turn around. She had already let him in too much. She quickly wiped her face as she heard his footsteps get closer.

"Regina, I can explain." Robin huffed out as he tried to catch his breath.

She turned around with the pain and hurt evident in her eyes. The evidence of her tears were still on her cheeks. "There's nothing to explain. Your wife is back, and now you and Roland can have the happily ever after you guys deserve. I get it. Villains don't get happy endings." She said with no emotions in her voice.

Robin's heart broke hearing her say that. "Regina, you're just going to assume that I'm going to chose Marian?"

"Yes, because I know you. You're a man of honor. Even if you are happier with me, you wouldn't pick me, and I'm okay with that. Take care of Roland for me." She smiled softly before she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you around." She turned around and started to walk away and Robin knew he had lost her.

A part of Regina wanted Robin to chase after her, but another part of her wanted her to leave her alone so she can grieve in peace, but she knew him, and she knew exactly what he would do. That's why she didn't storm away because he would be right behind her.

Robin started following her. "Regina, I'm not letting you leave my life. I love you too much for that."

She bit her bottom lip to hold back tears, but continued walking. This was all too much for her at one time. She was really considering just poofing home so she could get away from him as soon as possible.

It was almost like Robin could read her mind. "You can teleport anywhere in the world, but I will find you, and you will talk to me."

She rolled her eyes and stopped walking. She turn around quickly and crossed her arms. Her emotions of sadness, guilt, heartbreak, and anger was written all over her face. She knew how to get rid of him. "I killed Marian. I took her from your village and had her killed. She's back so you have a second chance. Leave me alone and go with your wife."

The look on Robin's face killed her. She could tell that she had just broken his heart also. She couldn't bare to stay around any longer and look at him. "I'm sorry, Robin. I love you." She said before she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke to go back home, so she thought.

* * *

><p>For a moment, Regina was confused as to why she ended up in her vault but realized that magic was based on emotions. This is where she really wanted to be. She walked over to the wall of hearts and ran her fingers over them. She sighed before she made her decision.<p>

She reached into her chest cavity, grabbed her beating heart, and ripped it out. She made a grunting sound, but the physical pain was no where near how she felt emotionally. She was never going to use her heart again. She was sure this time.

She placed it in the drawer and slammed the drawer shut. Being heartless lessened the pain, but she had fell in love with Robin with her soul.

"I figured I would find you here." Rumple said startling Regina.

"What do you want?" She said not turning to look at him. No one else needed to see her vulnerable side tonight.

"Well, I knew taking your heart out is exactly what you would do after something like this happened, and I know this is where you keep it. I'm here to stop you from making a huge mistake."

She roughly wiped away her tears and turned around. "Belle has really soften you up."

"No, she taught me to accept love even though I didn't want to. You're in love with Robin which is why you took your heart out."

"Well, I have to move on from him."

Rumple raised an eyebrow as he walked closer to her. "Regina, Mayor Mills, _The Evil Queen_, is just going to give up like that." He chuckled. "And you called me soft."

"I can't do anything about this. Swan, being Snow's daughter, has ruined everything. What am I suppose to do, kill Marian again? Time traveling is out the question. I have no choice but to give up." She said in a semi-defeated voice.

"A forgetting spell? I can make them both specifically forget each other."

She finally looked him into the eyes and put her hands on her hips. "And what makes you think I want to make a deal with you?" She said with all evidence of the night's events leaving her voice.

Rumple smirked and stepped towards her. "Well, for one, _dearie_, you're desperate for his love even though you don't want to admit it. Secondly, you and I are the type of people that doesn't allow anyone to stand in our way of getting things we want. So, Madam Mills, would you like to make a deal?"

* * *

><p>Regina woke up to panicked knocks on her door. She rolled over and looked at the time. It was barely 3 AM. She groaned and sat up, immediately had her fireball in hand. She walked out her room and down her hall before she stopped in front of Henry's room. The door was ajar, and she had always left it closed so she wouldn't be reminded of him leaving her for Emma.<p>

She slowly opened the door and was surprised to see a small sleeping body. She walked closer and realized that it was Roland. She sighed and softly smiled. He had slept in Henry's room for time to time whenever Robin brought him over for the night. She wondered how he even gotten into her house, but she remembered who his father was, and it brought her back to reality. The knocking brought her out her thoughts, and she had a strange feeling she knew exactly who was knocking at her door.

Regina grabbed Roland out of the bed gently and quietly made her way down the stairs carefully not to wake him. She used her magic to open the door to reveal a worried Robin, who face look immediately satisfied as soon as he saw Roland in Regina's arms.

"He's here." He huffed out.

"I just found him in Henry's bedroom. He takes after his father." She whispered with a soft smile on her face.

"I'm sorry."

It was a loaded apology and Regina knew it.

"He's a kid. He doesn't understand what's going on right now." Regina said as she tried to hand Roland over to him.

He immediately woke up and clung to her body. "No."

"Sweetie, you have to go home with your dad." Regina said as she rubbed his back.

"Stay, papa." He mumbled into Regina's shoulder.

Robin didn't hear him, but Regina did. "Your dad can't stay here." She told him a little heartbroken herself even though it was still in her vault.

"Why not?"

Regina cleared her throat and looked up at Robin hoping for his input. "Your mom is back, sweetie, and her and your dad are married."

Roland pulled away from Regina. "But Gina, I miss you. My _mama_ doesn't let me get ice cream like you."

Regina couldn't prevent the smile that spread across her face at the little boy's comment. "Ice cream is bad for you anyways, my little knight." An idea came to her. "If I give you ice cream, will you go home with you dad?"

Roland being a little smarter than Regina hoped shook his head no. "I want you and papa together."

Robin finally spoke up as the tension in the room began to rise. "C'mon, Roland. If it's okay with Regina, you can come over tomorrow."

"If your mom is okay with it, you can see me whenever you want, my knight." She said looking down at Roland.

"Okay. I guess that's alright." Roland said half-satisfied. He still couldn't understand why his papa and Regina couldn't be together.

Regina couldn't help but to feel guilty as she saw the hurt and confusion in Roland's eyes. "I'll see you around, sweetheart." She kissed his forehead before she handed him over to Robin. "Uh, it's kind of late. I can just poof you guys to the forest." She said with a nervousness in her voice.

"That would be greatly appreciated, m'lady."

A wave of a hand and a cloud of purple smoke later, Regina was alone.

* * *

><p>"I knew you would come around sooner or later." Rumple turned around as Regina walked into his shop.<p>

She rolled her eyes and sat the ingredients on the counter. "Make it for me before I change my mind."

He chuckled. "Well for one, dearie, you could have made this on your own, and secondly," He waved his hand and a small bottle appeared on the counter. "I already made it."

She rolled her eyes. "Thank you."

"You know, this spell isn't going to last long."

"And why is that?"

"Someone is going to make you remember that you are in love with him. I put money on Snow or Henry."

Regina hated to admit it, but maybe he was right. She knew of all people that you couldn't just run away from your problems. You have to face them dead on, but she was all out of options right now. "I'll cross that bridge when I get there."

Rumple smirked. "Remember, dearie, as soon as Robin kisses you, which he will, the spell will be broken."

"We'll see about that." In a cloud of smoke, she was gone.

* * *

><p>Regina was sitting in her study when the doorbell rang. She knew it was her little knight, Roland. As much as it killed her to have to see Robin, Roland was the only one that wanted to see her and she wanted to see them also. Henry was avoiding her for God knows what, and she didn't want anything to do with Robin at the moment.<p>

She smiled when she opened the door and it quickly faded when she saw Roland, Robin, _and _Marian. "Hello." She said dryly.

"Gina, mommy let me come!" He said excitedly.

"I see." Regina said with a fake smile. "How about you go to my study and I'll meet you there after us adults finish talking."

"Okay!" Roland ran away with a smile on his face, not knowing how sensitive this situation really was.

Regina moved to the side so Marian and Robin could walk in. "Apple cider anyone?"

"I'll take a cup m'lady." Robin said as he sat down on the couch.

Marian simply shook her head no and sat next to Robin.

Regina waved her hand, handed Robin his glass, and sat across from them in a chair. "So, let's talk."

"What spell did you put on my boys to see past your Evil Queen ways?"

Regina took a deep breath. "Straight to the point I see. I would never put a spell on Robin and Roland. I care about them just as much as you do."

"You have a heart?" Marian crossed her arms.

Regina gulped. "I do. It may not be as pure as yours, I'm sure, but I can assure you that I have changed over the years. Like I said, I would never harm _your_ boys." The your tasted like poison on Regina's tongue. She was supposed to be dead, she was mourned over, and now she was back causing trouble.

Robin interjected. "Marian, I know she was evil in the past, but we all have a past we aren't proud of. Everyone deserves second chances."

Marian turned her head and looked at Robin with a shocked look. "You're telling me the woman that killed your wife and the mother of your son deserves a second chance?"

He took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes."

"I cannot believe you. You're taking up for someone you've only known for a couple of weeks. I'm your wife, Robin! Not _her._" Marian expressed angrily and glared at Regina when she said her.

Regina cleared her throat. "I do not want to get in between such a happy marriage." She said with sarcasm dripping from every word. "I know why you have your concerns, Marian, but I have truly change, and a little part of you believes that or you wouldn't let me anywhere near Robin and especially not Roland."

"And do you think I would have let her around Roland if I didn't think that she hadn't changed?" Robin added on.

Marian crossed her arms and looked back between the two of them before she spoke. "Do you forgive her for killing me?"

Regina immediately looked at Robin waiting for his answer. His forgiveness for killing Marian was something that she never thought of.

Robin felt like the room was getting smaller as the two women he loved stared at him waiting for his answer. There was no pleasing anyone in this situation and that is what killed him the most. He closed his eyes and gulped. "Yes. I forgive her the same way you forgive me for almost killing your father. You cannot hold on to grudges, especially since what you're upset at her for is undone."

Regina was secretly loving how Robin was taking up for her, but his honor was what made her fall deeply in love with him, and this isn't like him. "No, she's right, Robin. How can we just expect her to forgive me? She missed seeing her son grow up, and as a mother, I know that is worst thing ever." She looked over at Marian. "I don't expect your forgiveness now, but I hope I do show you that I have changed in the future. Let's just all get along for Roland's sake."

Robin was surprised with how calm Regina and how understanding she was being with Marian. If this didn't show Marian that Regina had changed, then he had no idea what would change her mind. "I agree. For Roland's sake."

Marian was silent for a moment while she processed what was just said. A small part of her did believe that Regina had changed, but she also couldn't believe that the woman who had her killed could now be as caring as Regina was being in this moment. She loved her son, though. "For Roland."

"Gina, why come you and papa not talking to each other?" Roland asked as he scraped the bowl for the last bit of ice cream.

"We are, sweetie. We just can't talk as much as we used to because your mom is back."

"Just because you get a new friend doesn't mean you have to stop talking to your old ones. Snowy taught me that."

Regina slightly smiled. Roland had started school, and he would always come home and tell Regina the new things that he learned. "You're absolutely right, but your dad and I were more than just friends. It's a little complicated."

"How so?"

Regina sighed and put down the spoon she was using to mix the cake batter. "It just is, sweetie. Your dad will always be important to me, and you will always be my knight."

Roland smiled. "Okay, Queen!"

At that moment, Henry walked in through the back door and smiled when he saw Roland sitting at the counter. "Hey, mom."

"Hi, sweetie." She said a little surprised. "Didn't know you were coming over today."

"I missed my mom and Roland." He said as he sat next to him.

"Me too!" Roland exclaimed. "Gina is making me a cake."

"Hmm, I feel a little replaced. Ice cream while mom is making a cake. Are you her little prince too?" Henry said jokingly.

"Henry." Regina said sternly. She didn't know where he was getting this idea from, considering he was the one pushing her away lately.

"I'm kidding, mom." He put his arm around Roland. "It's nice having him around. He's like the little brother I've always wanted, and still want." He winked.

"I'm going to ignore that last comment. Are you hungry?"

He chuckled. "Always." He looked down at Roland. "Are you spending the night?"

"No." Regina answered before Roland could ask her. It was hard enough just to get him over here. Marian would lose her mind if Roland tried to stay another night here. She was a little agitated that Henry brought the subject up because Roland was not going to drop it.

Roland's facial features fell as he heard her answer. "Why not?"

_There it was. _Regina sighed. "Your mom would not like that. You can come over from time to time, but I don't think we'll be having any sleepovers anytime soon."

"Why doesn't my mama like you?" Roland didn't understand why he couldn't come around Regina as much as he wanted.

Henry could tell this was about to get awkward, so he took matters into his own hands. "Hey, kid, don't you want to go play outside while our cake is being made?"

"Yeah!"

Regina shot Henry a thank you smile as they walked out the back door. She was somewhat thankful for the little boy's short attention span.

* * *

><p>"Granny is letting me stay there for awhile until I get on my feet. Snow also said I could start teaching at the school. You and Roland can have your happy ending with the Queen." Marian said with a little bitterness in her voice. She couldn't lie, she was hurt that Robin wasn't in love with her anymore, but she understood. What felt like weeks to her, was years to Robin.<p>

He sighed. "Marian, I am truly sorry this had to happen."

She put her hand up and shook her head. "It was bound to happen. I just want you happy. Isn't the old saying if you love someone let them go? I love you, so that's why I'm doing this." She stood up from the bed. "I'm going to go tell Roland goodbye."

"Wait." He grabbed her hand and stood up. "Don't think I don't love or care about you anymore. You will always have a spot in my heart because you changed me as a man, and you gave me a beautiful little boy. I can never repay you for that."

"I know, Robin." She whispered. "I'm not upset anymore. I'll find my soulmate too." She kissed his knuckles. "See you around, Robin." She walked out their tent, and went to look for Roland.

Roland was sitting around the fire with Little John, helping with dinner. "Mama! I'm making dinner."

Marian smiled. "You're such a big boy." She sat down next to him. "I have something to tell you. I'm going to be living somewhere else, while you and daddy stay here. I'll still see you every day, okay?"

He was silent for a moment before he spoke. "So, you and papa aren't friends anymore?"

"Papa and I will always be friends, for you, but papa wants to be friends with something else, and I'm going to let him."

Roland's eyes lit up. "Gina!" He got up and ran to Robin's tent. "Papa! Papa! Papa! Mama said you can be friends with Gina! We have to go see her!" He yelled excitedly at the top of his lungs.

It had been a week since Roland had been to Regina's house and two weeks since Marian was brought back. The entire time, everyone was miserable with what was going on. Now they all had a chance to be happy again.

* * *

><p>Regina was in her study going over the town's budget for the upmteenth time that day. She was bored out of her mind and couldn't find anything else to do. Henry was working with Rumple, and wouldn't be home for another couple of hours. There was a certain emptiness she was feeling, but she couldn't put her finger on it.<p>

The doorbell rang and she rolled her eyes. Yes, she needed something to do, but she did not want to deal with any townspeople. She got up and walked towards the door. She opened the door. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Gina, guess what?"

Regina awkwardly smiled at the little boy. She had never seen him before, and she was confused on to why he was calling her Regina. "Uh, what?"

Robin was quiet, but could tell something was off with Regina.

"Mama said you and Papa could be friends!"

Regina finally looked up at Robin, and she was more confused than ever. Who was this guy, and why did everyone want them to be friends? "You must be his Papa?"

Robin squinted his eyes. "Regina? It's me. Robin."

"I'm sorry. Have we met?"

"Gina, you and papa are friends, and you guys used to kiss all the time." He said with a disgusted face.

Regina chuckled and shook her head. "I'm sorry, guys. You must have the wrong person." She said as she tried to close the door. Yes, this Robin man was very attractive, and he had a very adorable son, but she couldn't remember ever meeting them in her life. Here or in the Enchanted Forest.

Robin stuck his foot out, and pushed his way through. "Regina, stop it."

"Sir, you have two seconds to leave my house or I am not responsible for the injuries you may sustain."

Robin didn't know what was going on, or why she was acting this way, but he was sure she had used her magic on her memory. "You made yourself forget us?"

"We've never met." Regina said sternly.

"Yeah, we have. You made me a cake last week, and I played with Henry, and you made the sky light up with your magic."

Now Regina was getting nervous. These are things she would remember, and she doesn't. Who were these people? "I'm sorry." She shook her head.

"Maybe this will help you remember." Robin grabbed her face and kissed her hard. God, he had missed her lips so much.

"Ewww!" Roland shrieked as he covered his eyes.

Regina pulled away. "Robin? What are you doing here?"

"Regina, if you ever do something to scare me like that again, I swear." He was still cradling her face, looking into her eyes making sure this was her.

"It hurt too much." She whispered and looked away. Rumple was right. She couldn't run away from him no matter what. "What about Marian?"

Before Robin could say something, Roland cut in. "Do you 'member me now, Gina?"

She smiled and squatted down to his level. "Of course. I could never forget my most important knight. Are you here to visit me again?"

"We're having a sleepover."

"You know I said I don't think your mom would allow that."

"Marian and I are over. She knows my heart only beats for you. Roland was so excited, he made us come over as soon as possible."

"So, Gina, do you wanna be papa's friend again?"

Regina looked up at Robin with tears in her eyes. "Of course I do."

"Told you, Papa." Roland said with a smile. He looked at Regina. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetie. I'm just really happy to have you guys in my life."

Robin pulled Regina up and into another earth-shattering kiss. This is where he belong. With his son and his soulmate. Nothing else mattered.

Regina pulled Robin closer and couldn't believe she was finally getting her happy ending. Her road to redemption had finally paid off.

_I found a way to let you in_

_But, I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews on here or on twitter ( reginaxolivia) would be nice! :)<strong>


End file.
